


Kara's Crush

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Love, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Kara has a crush on Lena. Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl.I got inspired by the whole nerdy Clark Kent having a crush on reporter Lois Lane and Lois not knowing that Clark is Superman.In Supergirl, it's not said if Lois knows that Clark is Superman or not. I'm just going by classic Clark and Lois love story.





	Kara's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Even though it's short, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I couldn't sleep one night, so I decided to type this up real quick before I dozed off. LOL :D ;)

Kara has a crush on the billionaire and owner of CatCo. 

 

The beautiful, fierce, and kind Lena Luthor.

 

Lena knows this, but constantly rejects the nerdy woman's advances because she tells Kara that she's seeing someone else. She doesn't tell Kara who the woman is.

 

Kara knows and smiles to herself. ;)

 

It's her. 

 

Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl. She's secretly dating Supergirl. She doesn't want the public to know because she feels most would disapprove of her relationship with the superheroine, with her being a Luthor and all. 

 

Lena loves whenever Supergirl flies her around National City, especially at night. Everything looks so beautiful in the sky and down below when the city is all lit up. 

 

Lena enjoys her friendship with Kara. Even before she started dating "Supergirl", Lena just wanted to stay friends with her. She just didn't have feelings for Kara in that way. Although, Lena thinks to herself that Kara is a very attractive woman in a nerdy and adorable way.

 

Kara constantly sees Lena looking at magazine covers of Supergirl and smiling to herself. Lena loves reading Supergirl's interviews and articles in magazines. Lena also loves seeing Supergirl on the news and on television.  

 

One day, Kara will have Lena. Lena will for sure see Kara in a different light whenever she finds out. Kara thinks to herself often that her relationship with Lena is like what Clark and Lois once had. Lois was annoyed by Clark, but yet in love with Superman. 

 

Kara's not giving up on the thought of Lena possibly being her girlfriend or more one day. 

 

 

 


End file.
